The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum plant botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `GEDI M1`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Celino` and the male parent is the variety known as `Ozenda` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,419). The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of a sexual reproduction.